


Chosen

by ReneeoftheStars



Series: Teyla Marin and Gida Tiatkin [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeoftheStars/pseuds/ReneeoftheStars
Summary: The youngling twi’lek, Gida, has just turned 13 and no Master has come to take her into their tutelage. To make matters worse, the Jedi Council calls her into a meeting to discuss her future.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Summary courtesy of the admin at tumblr blog "finish-the-clone-wars"  
> Written for finish-the-clone-wars' writing wednesday prompt: From Youngling to Padawan

_Impatience is not a Jedi trait._ Gida repeated the line to herself, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she stood in the atrium of the High Council Chamber. The more she thought it, the more it became a simple hum of sounds, as opposed to the chiding voice of Master Cin Drallig. Lekku swinging as she shook her head, Gida scowled and tried to block out the outside feelings seeping into her conscience and restrain her own emotions.

Master Drallig had approached her during mealtime and in a low voice informed her that she was to report to the High Council in two standard hours. Her stomach had knotted up too tightly to eat another bite. She ended up running laps around the Temple in an attempt to ease her nerves.

Being summoned to the Council Chambers was enough to make any reasonable youngling anxious, but this was different. Having turned thirteen, Gida knew she was at the final stage of being simply an Initiate. It was time to become a Padawan learner and continue her training – or, she would be released from the Order. Most of the other members of her clan had already been selected by Jedi Knights and Masters to study under, but not Gida. Each day she waited, wondering why no one wanted to train her. She had always assumed that it would be Master Kit Fisto, as he had been the one to bring her from her homeworld of Ryloth to the Temple as a young child. But a few years ago he had chosen to train a Mon Calamari instead, leaving Gida reeling with hurt. Master Kit assured her it was not a slight on her abilities; it was simply a feeling in the Force.

 _But someone has chosen me after all._ She tried to focus on the lifeforms on the other side of the door, but all she could detect were the emotions, all swirling together, invading her mind, pushing out her own feelings and she began to shake with the disapproval, the defiance, the hesitation, the uncertainty-

 _No._ Stilling herself, she reached out for the Force and pulled it towards her, imagining that she could wrap it like a blanket around her, protecting her from the feelings as they slammed into her. The emotions lessened some, and she found she could feel herself again. She shivered, then immediately sprang forward as the doors opened and Master Yoda’s voice beckoned, “Come, young one.”

Only two of the twelve Council seats were filled. Master Yoda reclined in his custom chair, while Master Windu sat forward, hands clasped in front of him, mouth set in a tight line. In the center of the room stood two humanoids. The male human was Master Drallig, but Gida didn’t know the female Pantoran. Her light, pastel purple hair was pulled halfway back, revealing a round blue face unmarked by yellow tattoos, and kind eyes as she turned to face Gida.

Gida hovered on the threshold a moment more, then teetered inside, remembering to bow as she approached the masters.

“Greetings, Initiate Gida Tiatkin,” Master Drallig intoned, returning her bow. “May I present to you Jedi Knight Teyla Marin.”

The woman bowed in turn, smiling at Gida. “I’m honored to finally meet you.”

The smile triggered something in Gida’s mind, and she suddenly recalled seeing the woman before, during several training exercises within the temple. She had always been unobtrusive, off to the side, even when other Jedi had gathered to watch for prospective students. Gida had never realized that the woman’s eyes had been following her.

“You’re going to train me?” Gida asked excitedly.

Master Windu’s frown deepened. “Should you accept the arrangement.”

“Well I don’t have any other choices do I? If I say no, you’ll kick me out to the Service Corps.” The words left Gida’s mouth before she could stop them. She dropped her eyes and stared at the floor, cheeks burning as she felt Master Yoda and Windu’s disapproval.

Even Master Drallig sent her a feeling of warning before turning to Teyla Marin. “I’m afraid Initiate Tiatkin may be a bit undisciplined when it comes to formalities.”

Teyla Marin offered a grin. “So was I. Delicacies can be taught, Masters, and I am no stranger to the challenges of a quick tongue.” The last was said with a quick wink to Gida.

Gida felt herself warming to this Knight, but a sudden thought held her back. “I appreciate the confidence, Master,” she said slowly, “but I’m not sure the other Masters want you to train me.”

“And why do you believe that?” Teyla Marin asked, tilting her head.

Gida glanced quickly at the other three Jedi. Master Drallig, though frowning, motioned for her to continue. “They all – feel disapproving. They are worried to let you train me.”

Master Yoda folded his hands together. “Sensed this, did you?”

“Yes, Master. From outside.”

“Your empathic abilities are quite strong,” Teyla Marin mused. “Few can ever tell what Master Drallig is feeling on his most expressive days.”

Master Drallig grunted. “It is her greatest flaw.”

Gida’s gaze dropped to the floor again, biting her lip as she felt tears of shame rise up.

“Flaw?” Teyla Marin’s voice became incredulous. “A flaw to sense the truest motivations and desires of another life form?”

“She cannot control it. It overwhelms her, immobilizes her.”

“Then that is what I will help her learn. Your ways of teaching her how to process emotions – her own and those of her peers – do not seem to have worked. Allow me to try.”

Gida blinked away the wetness and stared up at the woman. Her hands were on her hips, her head high as she stared down Master Windu.

“I know you believe me too young to take an apprentice,” she acknowledged. “Too young and too inexperienced and possibly too willful. But I do not believe I will grow much as a Jedi on my own. What better way for me to constantly check myself, make sure I am adhering to the code, than to impart that very knowledge onto another individual?”

Master Windu let out a long breath and leaned back in his seat. He surveyed the young Jedi sternly before shifting his gaze to Gida then back again. At last, he gave a curt nod. “Very well.”

A gleeful laugh escaped Gida and she clapped her hands together once before she clasped them over her mouth in embarrassment. But she wasn’t too embarrassed, because Teyla Marin was grinning too.

Master Drallig rolled his shoulders like he did when he was irritated, but he positioned himself between Gida and the woman. “It is decided then. Initiate Tiatkin, you will be named Padawan Learner to Jedi Knight Teyla Marin, pending the results of your Initiate Trials. Your trials will take place in three days time. Use the time to prepare yourself.”

Gida bowed low, excitement coursing through her. When she straightened, she found Teyla Marin standing beside her, beaming down at her.

“I have one more matter to discuss with Master Windu, Gida Tiatkin. If you would wait just outside, I will join you shortly.” She placed a hand on Gida’s shoulder. “It is only fair you should know more about me, and I would like to learn more about you, Padawan.”

Gida barely managed to withhold another giggle as she nodded eagerly. She gave one last hasty bow, then skipped through the doors. As they slid shut behind her, she laughed aloud and spun in a circle waving her arms in the air in joy.


End file.
